Some methods of bed bug treatment require discarding suspected infested articles. These items can be expensive or difficult to replace, especially in the case of large objects like furniture, mattresses, and box springs, or in the case of personal belongings. Some methods of bed bug treatment exclusively rely on pesticides, which may be restricted or prohibited on certain items, particularly items that contact people. Other methods of bed bug treatment can damage objects.
It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.